


My Lord

by Scyllaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Sam starts noticing odd marks, bruises and maybe bites on his brother and is worried that Dean is keeping something from him or has fallen prey to a creature. His plan to find out exactly what is doing on leads to him seeing something he really wishes he'd never witnessed and which he'll never be able to bleach from his brain. Dom!angel, sub!Dean“</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean Slash Comment fic meme on dean_slash.

xxx

 

Sam had the best intentions, he really had. He was just worried, everyone would’ve been worried, he wanted to make sure his brother was safe, he just wanted the truth. He did nothing to deserve this; no amount of sin would justify this sheer torture.

‘Gabe…’ Dean moaned out wantonly, pleadingly. His body arching and tensing trying to get closer to the archangel, but both his arms were strapped to the bed’s headboard securely and he couldn’t.

‘What did you just call me?’ Gabriel asked as he pushed his fingers into Dean’s short hair grabbing on forcing his head back to the bed. His other hand on the top of the hunter’s breastbone, fingers spread.

‘Fuck, I’m sorry… I’m sorry, please Lord Gabriel… plea--’ his words died into a moan as Gabriel dragged his fingernails down his chest leaving angry red marks on his skin and Dean arched his back again in obvious pleasure.

Sam was ready to get his gun and shoot himself in the face in the bathroom where he managed to hide when the motel room opened and his brother got back. He did not expect Gabriel to show up a moment later and he really-really wished he never noticed the bite marks on Dean’s back a few days ago now. And he really saw way too much already, he did his best to keep his eyes closed even if he couldn’t close out the noises as easily.

‘Such disrespect has to be punished’ Gabriel said in a low voice and Dean practically whined in reaction. ‘If you can’t control your mouth I’m going to do it for you, and you better make sure I like it.’

‘Yes… please… you will…’ he moaned loudly again after that, but this time his voice was muffled and that with the following wet noises were enough to know what Dean was doing with his mouth instead of talking. And god the noises, all that sound of wet slide and slurping. Someone kill him, please!

‘Hmm… not bad, boy’ Gabriel breathed. ‘But you can do better, take all of it… That’s it… show me how good you can do and I might even fuck you today as a reward.’ Dean moaned again with full mouth. ‘You would like that, right? Work for it… yes that’s my good boy, suck it just like that…’

Sam grabbed two towels and pushed them to either side of his head, at least he couldn’t hear the talking… it was almost blissfully silent for him like this for a while… then the noises just got too loud and the way the bed creaked and how Dean was screaming and begging “His Lord” for more was just impossible to close out… dear god, fuck his life. The universe hated him, and he hated his brother and Gabriel more than anything right now. There were just things he never ever wanted to know.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This work of fanfiction is licensed under a  [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/) . This is a fan-written derivative work. Nearly all characters, names and places in the story belong to Eric Kripke and all other respective owners.


End file.
